The Demon Inside
by mutlu134
Summary: "...That's why I'm alive. I'm alive to send these devils back to hell. Where they all belong..." Join Natalia as she attempts to end the vampire race. But what if one Southern retired Major catches her eye? Rated T just because.  Jasper/OC
1. Prologue

Vampires.

Soulless demons.

Vicious, unforgiving monsters.

Blood sucking beasts.

I despise them.

I despise their every being.

From their rock hard, un-beating hearts to their non-existing souls.

They don't deserve to rest a foot on this planet.

They have no right to live.

That's why I'm alive.

I'm alive to send these devils back to hell.

Where they all belong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my first Twi-fic. :) Don't go all, "Ahhh...this is burning my eyes!" on me. <strong>

**And also, like every writer out in the cyberspace of Fanfiction, Reviews make me write! :D**

**Quick shout out to my writer friend, MidnightEmberMisery. She's amazing. Check out her Fics too!**


	2. Hellfyre

"Come on, boy."

We cruised down a narrow forest path as I swung Foudre* around, flexing my shoulder and arm muscles.

Who else has a badass, vamp-eating dog?

Cute, cloud-fluffy on the outside, venom-lusting killer on the inside.

That is definitely my dog.

Hellfyre does make a good companion. He helps with the bigger covens when we have to eliminate a larger group of vampires. Oh yeah, my vamp-slaying puffball.

I kicked my leather, knee-length high-heel boots on the dirt floor, emitting a little surrounding dust storm. Black skin-tight tights were hiding inside the boots, the black fabric showing only around my thigh area. I had a full leather piece on, going down until mid-thigh. A belt was tightly tied right around my waist, holding my brown corset in place. Five laces were tied together right between my breasts, enough to show a needed amount of cleavage. To top it all off, I wore a cropped leather bomber jacket, with the sleeves running all the way down to my fingers in a lacy texture on the outside.

This outfit was enough to lure and kill. And that was enough for me.

I ran my hand through my dark brown curls, sending my side-bangs back as I watched Hellfyre take the lead. He was carrying a miniature hunting knife in his mouth, gripping it tightly with those overly-sharpened teeth.

He kept growling. I had the feeling he didn't like this gloomy town either.

I mean, who would live here? There was no civilization for miles in the forest. Just a little abandoned town with a poor education system.

Well I guess humans have different tastes than immortals.

I was starting to miss Texas. You have sun, fun, and countless vamps to mess with. It was heaven on Earth.

It actually better be. Since hell's my only option after I hit six feet underground.

"Can I just call you Hell from now on?" I asked randomly, my voice flowing through the cracking of leaves beneath our feet (or paws, as the case may be).

His growls were as loud as ever.

"Fine," I rolled my hazel orbs at him. He may be a good fighter, but boy does he have a temper.

I kicked some leaves here and there, watched some birds dance across the sky, and witnessed a lion tear a rabbit apart. I sighed.

I declare today as the first annual Most Boring Day of the Year. Congratulations, October 20, you've won an award! Let the rest of your 364 friends envy your success.

I sighed and trailed Foudre against a tree stem as we passed by…yet another tree! Not much scenery here.

At that moment, I caught the scent.

Hellfyre's growls minimized as he dropped his knife. His lengthy tongue came out and flapped along his jaw. He wanted this meal.

But there weren't supposed to be any vampires here. We'd cleared out Forks a year ago. _Must be a nomad._ I gripped Foudre tighter, whipped my head back and breathed in.

One…two...three...four? No. Five different vampires.

Hell opened up and spewed out yet another batch of vampires. What the hell is wrong with you, Hell?

Hellfyre stopped and turned around. I copied his actions. Five pairs of golden eyes from the darkness behind two pine trees met our gazes.

_Golden?_

Hellfyre started his growling.

_Again... golden?_

It's just my luck to meet mutated vampires, I guess.

* * *

><p>*Foudre – A sword filled with venom. One scratch on a vampire, and they'll be set on fire before they even realize what's happening.<p>

**Cliffhangers are kind of my thing.. just to let you all Fanfic maniacs know.**

**Review! It'll prevent heart disease. **

**Anyway, hope you like it. **

**Boredom - Fanfiction.**

**That's my golden theory.**

**And a big THANK YOU to my BETA- MidnightEmberMisery. (You need to stop playing Angry Birds and edit my stuff)**

**-Peace,**

**-Love,**

**-Mutlu134**

**Thanks, guys!**


	3. Mutated Vampires

I quickly placed myself in front of Hellfyre, restraining him from attacking. He whimpered quietly in response, and I heard the simple sound of metal against his teeth as he picked up his little knife.

I kept staring intensely at every one of them, preparing to attack in the meantime. You never knew with these beasts. Strange, mutated beasts.

"Are you lost, ma'am?"

I was too focused on my first attack to realize that one of them asked me a simple question. It was a simple question, indeed. It almost showed feeling. Yes, these were definitely mutated vampires. No vampire ever has feelings!

"None of your concern," I whispered slowly, switching my stare every five seconds to another pair of golden irises.

"You seem lost." This conclusion was provided by a thunderous, and very manly, voice.

I clutched Foudre tighter. "And for what purpose were you following me?"

"Jasper!" a feminine voice whispered harshly.

Just a couple of seconds later, a very odd pair stepped out of the shadows. A big, clearly muscled, blonde man and a petite black-haired woman. She probably came up to his chest, no more, no less.

"We're just trying to help you ma'am." The blonde smiled.

I scowled furiously and paced back to my original path. I had no time for happy greetings and tea parties.

"Come along," I called out to Hellfyre. He was behind me in an instant. What a good doggie.

I swung Foudre over to my left and slid it through my belt.

These vampires were too good to kill. They wouldn't put up much of a fight, anyway. I took in a deep breath, letting the clean forest air clean out my insides. I knew there was at least one good thing about this town. It had nature. It was something the rest of the world lacked. But, that was the humans' problem. Not ours.

Their scents were fading as I paced even farther away. They weren't following me. Good for them. I was curious though. What could have they done to achieve such eyes? Toxic waste? No. I don't think acid affects vampires.

I had to understand. My curiosity was a curse. Such a rare weakness, but could I help it?

No.

Maybe I could hang around for a while? Figure these diseased vampires out. Maybe it'll teach me something.

_Stop asking yourself questions, damn it._

I ran both my hands through my hair, sending it back behind my shoulders. I swiftly sat on the forest floor, my back against a tree. I pulled Foudre out from its bonds and placed it horizontal to me. Hellfyre came up and dropped his knife next to it and circled the tree three times. I watched him as he finally stopped and lowered himself to the ground. In the merest of seconds, he was back to his doggie dreams.

I smiled.

He never got his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, m'lovlies. Hope you're not crying from boredom. <strong>

**Review POR FAVOR!**

**Special regards to my BETA - MidnightEmberMisery. - U rock.**

**-Peace**

**-Love**

**-mutlu134 **


	4. You've Caught His Attention

Jasper's P.O.V

I bared my teeth and prepared to pounce on the animal. What a sad, sad day for the little deer. It won't live to see the sun tomorrow. _Steady now…_ I let my hand twitch, alerting my presence. My prey stopped chewing on the grass below, its eyes staring off blankly to where I stood. _Stupid creature._ I crouched lower. _One… Two… _

"Jazz!" And there went my dinner. I growled loudly and turned to my intruder.

"Hi," she bounced, reaching for a hug. I took a step back and glared at her. "Oh," she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, _sorry_." I mocked, pushing past her.

"Jazz," I heard her whine. I spun around and looked at her. "There's someone," she whispered.

I raised both my eyebrows at her. She may be my wife, but she can be annoying as hell sometimes. She let a perfectly good hunt get away. That deer actually looked sweet for once.

"Alice," I walked behind her and slid my arm around her waist, pulling her with me for a walk. "Be more clear."

She seemed deep in thought. "Don't you smell it?" I looked at her with a very tired expression. "There's a scent." She clarified.

"So?"

"It's not human."

I increased our pace. We were deep in the forest by now, trees whizzing past us in a blur.

"'S probably a nomad."

"No!" she insisted. _Ah, will you shut up, woman!_ "It's not a vampire either!" I stopped us. My eyes narrowed, my face turned serious, and my hand found her shoulder.

"Then, Alice, it's probably a _dog_." My tone was bored and flat. I casually returned to our walk.

"Jasper Whitlock!" she fumed.

"What?" I laughed. "You know I'm messin' with you."

"This is serious."

"Fine," I sighed. "Take me to this mysterious creature." She smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand. We were running before I knew it.

Alice and I stopped right behind a pine tree. The shadow covered us, sealing us from sight.

"Hey, dude." _Emmett? _Almost the whole family was standing behind two pine trees, looking intently at something toward the opening.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I whispered.

"Watching," Emmett whispered. (Well, as soft as Emmett could whisper.)

"Shh!" Rose shushed her husband and gestured over to the forest opening. A girl. _No, a woman. _I corrected myself. My corner of my lip raised into a smirk as I nudged Alice. "Dog," I whispered simply. She dramatically rolled her eyes. My gaze flickered back and forth between the little fluffy thing and the woman. The dog didn't look threatening at all; though its owner looked… its owner looked…Where's my dictionary?

"Whatever she is," my ears picked up Emmett's voice. "She's freakin' hot!" _Slap._ That would be Rose's stone hand on Emmett's cheek. I looked her up and down. Calling her hot would be an insult.

She seemed to notice us. Her cheekbones high and her eyes narrowed, she locked each of our gazes. The woman even had a sword half the size of her. She definitely gave out the look-at-me-funny-and-I'll-rip-your-face-off look. Since the staring contest wasn't helping, I decided to break the ice.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" I called out to her. It took her a while to respond. She was taking a good time studying us.

"None of your concern," She whispered bitterly.

"You seem lost," Emmett concluded loudly. She looked tense as she clutched the useless piece of metal in her hand.

"What is she feeling?" Edward whispered to me, stepping carefully over to my side.

"She's-" I stopped. I let myself open up, trying to soak up and emotion. I concentrated, trying to influence her with laughter. Nothing. _I can't feel her. _I saw Edward straighten at my thought.

"I can't read her either." He replied glumly. I shifted my weight, clearly frustrated.

"For what purpose were you following me?" her voice was smooth and rich. It was almost like she was a vampire. _But worse._ I made a move to reply but Alice pushed me.

"Jasper!" she nudged me forward to the opening. "Go." I grabbed her tiny hand in mine and slid down to the area. Her eyes were slits now and she was in an obvious fight stance.

"We're just trying to help you ma'am." I smiled at her, forcing some calm on her. She just scoffed and ordered her little puffball to follow her. _She turned her back on us. _Not a very good battle strategy. She slid the sword through her belt and made her way out of the clearing and out of our sight. Before I could spill some opinions, Edward bombarded me with questions.

"You can't feel her? Why can't you feel her?" I quickly threw him a wave of calm.

"She's a threat." Rose pulled Emmett out of the darkness. "We don't even know what she is." I nodded slowly. _I wouldn't say a threat._ I threw out the only logical thing to do.

"I say we consult Carlisle." I offered. Alice nodded from beside me and disappeared in one swift move. The rest of the family quickly followed, each locking gazes with me. When I was sure I was alone, I looked back to where the woman made her grand disappearance. _Whatever you are, you've definitely caught _my _attention. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oki, M'darlin's...<strong>

**I'll try to update as quickly as possible...but please do understand that I _am _traveling a whole lot. **

**Please review.. it prevents cancer.**

**Not really. **

**I don't own anything(or anyone) BUT Natalia. **

**:P Yep.**

**Thanks to my BETA - MidnightEmberMisery. (She's a big Harry Potter fan and she updates almost daily((Maybe that's the reason I have a full Inbox)) **

**K.. I'mma leave now...**

**...**


	5. Take Me To Your Leader

Natalia P.O.V

I nibbled on an apple as I watched Hellfyre wrestle a mountain lion. _What an entertaining dog._It was quite amusing to watch a puny little cotton ball take down something three times its size.

I breathed in, filling my lungs with the crystal clear forest air. Two words: pure bliss. Nature had a way of captivating me, hypnotizing me, and taking me to a whole other world. It was just like falling in love. A small smile –a rare smile- appeared on my lips. I felt so… peaceful. I was nature. It accepted me for who I am. Every animal, every tree knew me; respected me.

Unlike those demons, I protected these important resources. And in return, they protected me. You see, I'm unusual. I'm not dead, nor a mortal. I use nature to keep me alive. I am legend; I protect and kill. I destroy and create. I let live and let die. I'm the one and only.

_I am the last sorceress._

_I must have dozed off…_I flexed my arms and legs, trying to get them out of their sleep-mode. The tree behind me swayed, one of its dark branches lowered to my height. I quickly grabbed the end of the wood and pulled myself up, letting go after managing my balance. I mumbled a soft "Thanks", and made sure Foudre was securely in my belt.

I heard the quiet splash of running water. Carefully, I made a half circle around the tree and found a little spring running in small strands down the trunk. Wetting the tips of my fingers, I rubbed my eye area and pushed my hair back. I sighed into my hands and plopped back down to the ground.

_Why is it so quiet?_ Then I realized the missing presence of certain creature; Hellfyre. I groaned. He could be anywhere.

A low chuckle interrupted my search plans. I whipped my head to the right, attempting to distinguish the sound from a thousand others. _Bark._ It wasn't one of those walk-away-now-or-I'll-bite-you barks. Instead, it was more of a come-here-and-pet-me-already type of doggy call.

As quietly as possible, I practically tiptoed over to the forest clearing and hid behind a bush. Pushing some leaves out of my face, I finally got a clear sight of what was in front of me. Vampire. There was a vampire playing with my dog. _My_dog. Hellfyre would _never_let a vampire touch him unless he was planning on eating him later.

I made my appearance, digging my way out of the bush. It was that one vamp that talked to me earlier.

"It's you," I noted, gaining his attention.

He raised his head; his blonde curls flew back from his eyes. "Mornin'," he dismissed and went back to scratching Hellfyre's ears. _Oh, so he was Southern._The thick accent gave him away.

I took two more steps forward, and then halted. "That's my dog," I pointed out, gesturing to the puffball. He nodded mutely. I crossed my arms, frustrated. "He should've eaten you."

He stopped scratching and looked at me, questioning me.

"He feeds on your _delicious_ venom," I sneered. The vamp rose from his crouch and faced me. We stared for quite a while, his gold orbs searching for treasure in mine.

"What are you?" he finally asked, looking defeated.

I cocked my head to the right and smirked. "You have a power."

"Empath,"

"Ah." I started to circle him.

"Why-" He sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair. "Why can't I feel you?"

I shrugged. "Vampiric powers don't work on me. _Sorry._" My voice seemed to make its own tone; bitter and cold. Hellfyre bounced over to me and barked playfully. I just scoffed.

"Weren't you hungry?" I gazed down to the creature. "There's your dinner." I raised my eyebrows at the vamp.

"Now, now," the demon crouched back down to Hellfyre and patted him twice on the head. "You won't eat me." Anger boiled deep within me, but I swallowed it back down. Why was he so… nice? Vampires aren't nice! I needed to know more…

"Are you mutated?" I blurted out, my eyebrows scrunching up together. _What were these people?_ He started laughing. The glee he had would be the death of me.

"Is this something to laugh about?" I said, clearly annoyed.

He dimmed down his amusement. "You think we're mutated?"

"Yes. You have gold eyes instead of blood-red, you're nice instead of vicious, and you haven't tried to rip my throat out yet." I said in a single breath. "There's definitely something wrong with you."

He stiffened. "You know we're-"

"Vamps? It's not that hard to figure out." I waved my hand dismissively.

"I need to take you to Carlisle." He shook his head and carried a bewildered expression.

"Who?"

"You can't know about us!" he snapped. "They'll kill you!"

"The Volturi?" I asked, bored. He opened his mouth to probably as another "How" question but I cut him off.

"I just know things, okay?"

He stared at me for a while, eyes narrowed. "I'm still taking you to Carlisle."

"You're not taking me anywhere! I-"

"Please?"

I had to stop myself. He sounded so… innocent. His eyes grew big and pleading. I almost- Gah! I was letting a vampire play me. Though this _was_an opportunity to learn about their strange habits. And maybe, just maybe, I could try tactic number three:

_Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer._

Get cozy with them, then grab them from the inside.

"Fine," I forced a smile. "Take me to your leader."

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay. <strong>

**I don't own anything. Just in case you were wondering... I can never remember to put disclaimers. (MidnightEmberMisery, remind me, will ya?)**

**Yeah. She's amazing. Luv u, m'darlin! Thanks for dealing with my BETA crap. :P**

**Anyway.**

**Keep onnn readin' folks. **

**It'll stop 2012.**

**-mutlu134**


	6. Your Family Should Be A Comedy Segment

**Natalia P.O.V**

_Rich bastards._

Blondie gladly opened the front door of the mansion these devils called home.

_Sure, the bad guys always have the money._

I pushed the murderous and psycho killer thoughts down. Instead, I thought about ponies; bright, wonderful, pink and fluffy ponies. They don't rip you to pieces, they don't tear you to shreds; they were just amazing ol' ponies. I remembered riding a few back in Texas.

The door was slammed shut behind me. I plastered a smile on my face as I met each and every one of these mutant's eyes.

"Hello," I surveyed the environment quickly, my eyes dancing around the room. _One, two, three... four. I have four windows to choose from if I decide to run. Good. _I released a held in breath and looked at the tall blonde vampire who was beginning to introduce himself.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he began. "This is my coven."

_Oh, so this is the infamous Carlisle blondie was blabbing about._

My smile tightened. "Natalia. Natalia Grace." I shook his hand briefly, letting go a little too quickly.

He introduced his wife, Esme, soon after that. She was... I really didn't have a first impression on her-on any of them. They looked too... normal. It was creepy as hell.

"I'm Emmett," a big muscular guy jumped up from the armrest of the sofa. "I talked to you." he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded curtly with a thin smile. Big _and_ annoying; wonderful.

"Rosalie," a beautiful woman grumbled from the sofa, trying to file her nails as she spoke. She seemed bored and uninterested. Then again, that could've been an act. She was the prettiest of them all; a seduction tool, I presumed.

I shifted my weight quickly, glancing at the leader of the coven. Blondie number two returned my gaze and introduced one other member of the family…er… coven.

"This is Edward." He motioned to a very curious looking man seated on the piano. He was staring at me intently, looking me up and down, trying to figure me out no doubt.

"The mind reader," I added.

Confusion flooded the leader's expression. "Ah, yes…-"

"He's trying to read me. It's quite annoying actually." I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms. Noting their questioning expressions, I decided to clarify. "I can feel him trying to get through my head and in my thoughts. My head's pounding, so I would appreciate if he'd stop."

Edward straightened himself and turned back to his piano, though it was obvious he was still watching me. His hands roamed the pearly white keys, but never dared to press them.

"I'm Alice," That one little vampire bounced over to blondie number one. "Jasper's wife."

I nodded once in acknowledgment, my lips partly puckered and my eyes narrowed. The couple was odd. It looked like blondie number one could easily break his wife into two even tinier pieces if he pleased. The wife seemed too bouncy for my liking, and most certainly didn't look right with blondie number one's heavy figure.

He cleared his throat. "I apologize. My name is Jasper."

I inwardly sighed at the kindness of these devils. Was it an act? Possibly. I couldn't wait until they blew their covers. I needed some action and I needed it now. I was about to put together a good escape route when the leader decided to bombard me with questions.

"Natalia," The golden-eyed leader began. "You know what we are, I assume." He lightened his grip on his wife's waist.

"Sure do." I gazed out one of the four windows. The glass looked to be easily kickable.

"You don't seem to like us." The blonde woman (blondie number three) stated.

"Am I required to?" I questioned. "I see you as a threat; no more, no less."

The coven shifted uneasily.

"I assure you, Natalia. My family means no harm." Carlisle explained. "If you've noticed our eye color, we do not feed from humans."

"But you are vampires, nonetheless." I argued. "You're all the same."

I knew I had clearly offended each and every one of them.

"You think we're all beasts; monsters." The one from the piano (Edward, was it?) drew out.

"Precisely. No offense, though." I smirked at them. "Let's get to the point, shall we? What do you want from me?"

Three knocks on the front door was heard before they could answer. I gazed down at Hellfyre and he barked once, nodding his head. I nodded back after sniffing around. We had confirmed that there was a human behind that door.

"Emmett, get the door please, dear." The oldest woman asked politely. I really needed to make an effort and remember their names.

Emmett jumped up and appeared at the door. Vampiric powers. Hmph.

The door was opened, and in came a human girl; average weight and size, brown hair and eyes. She was paler than a usual human and looked innocent as hell. What could she possibly be doing with a group of vamps?

"Welcome, love." _Edward_ beamed from his piano and was behind the human in an instant. He smiled in her hair, breathing in deeply.

_Are you going to sniff her or eat her? Make a decision._

I laughed inwardly. This family could be a comedy segment.

Edward caught me staring. "Her name is Bella."

"Hello," Bella said softly, gazing at me through her hair.

"Natalia," I stated and eyed her wearily. "You're a couple?"

She nodded, smiling up at Edward.

"Hold on a minute." I casually closed distances with the two. "You're telling me that you're _dating_ this fragile, helpless human?"

"She knows?" The girl whispered alarmingly.

I ignored the girl's question and glared back up at Edward.

"Is there a problem, miss?" he replied.

I shook my head unbelievingly. "How long do you think this will last?"

"Forever," Edward insisted, narrowing his eyes at me.

"_She_ won't last forever."

The girl jumped slightly, wincing. "Ouch, Edward."

Edward's expression turned hard on me, his eyes never left mine as he gave me a warning look. "Sorry, love."

Bella lifted her arm; the one Edward had been gripping. Surely enough, there was a giant bruise the size of the vampire's hand.

I held Edward's gaze strongly.

"Sure, you're perfect for her." I gestured to the bruises. "Put some ice on that."

I turned back to the coven. "I'm trained to destroy you. Just to let you know that."

I whistled a familiar short tune, gesturing Hellfyre to follow. We slipped passed the "couple" and snatched the door open. Storming out, we made our needed impression.

They would have their doubts about us and our ability. And they knew nothing of our capabilities.

Hellfyre barked at me as we strolled down a forest path, enjoying the nature around us.

This was going to be a good slaughter. I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. I disappeared.. and now I decided to reappear. <strong>

**Oh yes... I have magical powers. ^.^ :P**

**Well, mates... I'll try to update. **

**Will you review? Let me know if you're confused? :)**


	7. The Vampire Family AA Meeting

**Jasper P.O.V**

"I like her," Emmett eagerly let us know as the family gathered in the living room. I had Alice on my lap and we were right beside Edward and Bella. Carlisle and Esme took the white couch opposite of us while Emmett and Rose occupied the carpet.

Rose shot her husband a _utter-one-more-word-and-I'll-show-you-how-slow-a-vampiric-death-could-get _look, which definitely shut him up.

"She's a threat." She stated. "She knows what we are, which is one thing, but she threatened to kill us. Who in the right mind threatens a vampire?" She projected anger and was pretty pissed from what I could tell.

"Now, Rosalie." Carlisle started. "We don't even know what she is. We have no proof that she's vulnerable to our kind."

"But Carlisle," Edward's concerned tone added to the mix of emotions in the room. "Aren't vampires the only supernatural? There are only humans and vampires. You said it yourself."

He softly massaged his lover's bruised arm, careful not to hurt it any further. He looked shamefully at his work of disgust and constantly sent an apologetic look at Bella. He had promised never to hurt her.

"Alice?" I questioned. "Can you see anything?"

You could very well tell that she was doing her best at concentrating, but it wasn't working.

"Nothing." She replied. "I can't see her."

"And I can't read her." Edward added.

"So, none of our powers work on this girl?" I concluded, holding each and every one of the family's gazes.

"Great," Emmett muttered. "We have two Bella's now."

"Emmett," Bella giggled. "Only Edward can't read my mind." She took her bruised arm from Edward and placed it on her lap. She pushed away Edward's eager-to-help hand and made a _it's fine _motion.

Rose stood up from her place next to Emmett. "She _is _a threat. Our powers don't work on her."

"We have strength and speed, dear." Esme reassured. "She can't harm us."

"She can harm Bella," Edward disagreed. "She's part of this family too."

"We won't let her harm her, then." I smiled. "Edward, it's seven against one. She has no chance."

That seemed to calm him down a bit, but I could see that his shoulders were tense with worry. He cared too much about Bella. I couldn't understand why he would make himself go through this torture and not just change the girl already. It would be better for everyone. Well, mostly for me. No more dinner on legs.

Edward growled.

_Sorry bro. _I calmed him smoothly.

Thinking of bloodlust…

"Either my control is getting better or that girl has no blood." I continued. "Did anyone else feel anything?"

"Come to think of it, no." Alice turned her head to look at me. Her face was about two inches from my face, which wasn't making anything easier. "Does this prove that she's not human?"

"If she's not human, then what is she?" Edward demanded, snatching back Bella's arm. He continued his gentle cures.

"Carlisle?" I asked. He must have a theory for this.

"This needs further investigation." He answered. "I need more information."

"We're not doing this 'spy' thing again, are we?" Bella groaned.

I chuckled. She knew she couldn't help with anything if we had to rely on our abilities; which she didn't have.

"Sorry, love." Edward smiled at her.

"I'll track her, Carlisle." I offered. Knowing that I had the most strategy and experience in the family. I could do the most help by putting the old gears back on track.

"Perfect, "

Alice grinned at me. "Don't take too long, though."

I gave her a peck on the lips. "Don't you worry, honey."

With that, I nodded at Edward and told him to take Bella home. He agreed and wished me luck with the mystery girl.

I was off before Bella even got off of the couch.


	8. I'd Like to Burn My Neighbors Alive

**Natalia Point of View**

_Stupid... useless... creatures... _

I muttered that same mantra over and over and over again as I burned yet another good stack of pancakes. Frustrated, I threw the sizzling pan right into the sink. I watched as it hissed in contact with the few tiny droplets of water that was left behind the previous rinse of overly cooked dough.

I looked over at Hellfyre. His eyes were trailed on the packet of pancake mix that stood on the counter. The packet that was mocking me every minute. I sharply turned around, my back facing the human invention.

My doggy raised his little ears in amusement, which earned a glare from me.

"Can you cook, dog?" I shuffled past him over to the humongous window that covered one of the four walls of my little cottage. The cottage wasn't much; similar to an average log house. It had a girly little garden the forest made up for me. Nature absolutely loved spoiling me to no end. I would find freshly blooming flowers every morning; a different color every dawn. The grass below my porch would be the greenest green and always trimmed to the right height. What could I say? I was mother nature's favorite daughter.

Hellfyre slowly stood upon his little paws, padding away to the tiny living room adjacent to the kitchen. You could practically call this little house a studio. Only two rooms made up the cottage; the big grand entrance and the bathroom. The big entrance contained the kitchen, living room, and the bedroom. Honestly, I didn't seek for much. I barely used the space, anyway. Usually, I would be out in forests, concealed in nature. The only reason I really chose to build a cottage was the fact of hygiene. It got extremely uncomfortable to bathe in rivers when you knew that demons could appear in any moment, catching you in an unexpected attack. Being entirely naked in water put you in a vulnerable state; a little thing I learned from experience.

Other than that little problem, I usually spent my days in tall trees and greenery. I could easily fall asleep to the lull of the leaves above me, letting the tree form into the curves of my body, forming the perfect bed. The forest would provide me with my nutritious meals. Usually, I would nibble on some fruit. If I'm really desperate for energy, the forest would kindly donate some animals for my party of two.

Texas was different, however, with the lack of forests and the color green. I had a slightly bigger cottage built just for my living requirements; the bed, shower, fridge, etc. When I couldn't hide behind cacti, I sheltered in the cottage. It was a back-up, really.

I threw myself on the couch, turning my head towards the empty television table.

_I really should buy one of those contraptions. _

I rolled over to my side; my right arm draped over my waist as I stared at Hellfyre. He was peacefully lying on the rectangular rug in the middle of the living room. My eyes trailed away from him and to the coffee table located to his left. Foudre was strongly placed on the wooden table, displaying its mercilessness and power. It was a mobile killing machine.

I felt the sudden emptiness in my stomach as the growling sensation vibrated my body. As if on cue, a brown tree branch came floating through my window. It stopped right above my head, shaking slightly. It shook for a little while before a green stem formed on the tip and I could make out a seed growing. The seed grew, and before I knew it, a shining red apple was dangling right above me.

I smiled knowingly and grabbed the apple, making a tiny little toast with it to show my appreciation. The branch retreated back outside, leaving my presence. I took a big bite out of the juicy fruit, breaking the soft skin easily. The moment my teeth punctured the exterior, the sweet nectar filled me up. I swallowed the juice hungrily, sedating my growling stomach.

Hellfyre watched me for a while as I devoured my food. He went back to his little doggy-moment, lowering his head back down on his paws.

I whipped my head to the right the moment I smelled him. His honey scent filled the room the moment he flew in. There he stood in all his demon glory. I looked at him with a look of disgust.

"May I ask why?" I casually said, tossing the apple through the window he came in.

He straightened himself and took a step toward me which quickly alerted Hellfyre. I could hear his soft growls struggling to get louder against his paws.

"I wouldn't come any closer."

He stopped in his tracks and let his arms fall limp next to him.

"Mornin'," he offered simply.

My eyes automatically narrowed at his little friendly gesture.

"Leave," I rudely suggested. I threw my legs over the couch and got up, taking a small leap over Hellfyre. I made my way to the kitchen once again.

He didn't leave, however. He just stood there, his eyes fixed on me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I smirked. "Would you like something to eat? I could fetch some roasted humans."

He stiffened.

"Jasper, was it?"

He bounced his head, flipping his blonde curls back. He slowly made his way to the couch. I could tell he was trying to be silent about his cautiousness around Hellfyre. Of course, vampires just couldn't admit weaknesses. They had some ego...

He lowered himself to the seat, casually placing his ankle on his left knee. His golden eyes lifted up to mine, as if expecting me to speak even more.

"I have a doorbell, you know. I also reserve the right to kick you out."

"You wouldn't," he said.

"You don't know me at all," I gestured over to Foudre.

He focused his attention on the sword. "What is it?"

I snickered. "It's a _sword_. Ever use one in your Civil War reenactments?"

"Guns," he answered. "We used guns."

I nodded, rolling my eyes.

My hand immediately went up, my palm facing upward. Foudre slowly levitated off of the table, floating above Jasper's head and placing itself in my hand.

"Do you want to leave or do you want me to do it for you?" I pointed Foudre towards the door.

He just ignored me. "What are you?"

"None of your damn concern." I sneered. What was it with vampires. They were always in my business. Much like the Volturi. They wouldn't leave me the hell alone. _"No, Natalia. You absolutely must join our forces. You're just plainly magnificent, oh! Such beauty."_

Well, not exactly in those words, but close enough.

"In fact, it is. I'm responsible for the safety of my family." Jasper pridefully explained. "And you pose as a threat."

I gave him a look.

"You said it yourself."

And so, I did. They are so... annoying and persistent.

"Fine," I huffed. "You can go back to your little family of yours and tell them that if they stay out of my business, I'll spare them."

He chuckled softly at my statement. Was this guy for real?

"You'll, uh, spare us?"

"Yes." I stated firmly.

"Okay," he smirked at me. "I'll be back."

I gave him the look once again.

"I apologize, madam, but I'm the tracker."

I looked at him with an _are-you-serious _look. Was he seriously planning on returning? His funeral.

Did vampires even plan funerals? Must be hard mourning a handful of dust.

"You have no reason to come back."

"Oh, darlin'," Jasper winked. "I do."

He winked. He _winked. _

I'm going to kill this guy someday.


End file.
